The Olympian Weapons
by ScarletFlames7
Summary: WHMS's Glee Club has always been different but it turns out to be something more. Myths are becoming reality and the teens of the Glee Club don't know what's going on when their lives are disrupted by the mythical gods. Percy and his friends have to help the new campers from Glee fit in and help them with their prophecies. Glee and Mythology diverge and lead to adventures and more.
1. Prologue

A mysterious voice filled the darkness. The voice was rich and sweet; but also full of concern. "We have to get them there soon or else she'll kill them. Ever since we lost, she's been getting more aggressive and reckless to get the kids."

"I agree, that's why I think we have to get them all into camp as soon as possible without her knowing," A different voice had spoke with worry. This voice sounded much younger.

"What about the other one you found from Westerville?"

"I'll get him to meet me at the Lima Bean and then we'll follow you to Long Island Sound to meet you and the others."

"Alright, by the way did you hear that the gods have another problem they need their children to do for them."

"Yea, Father told me all about it. Some monster had hidden their weapons away and they fear that it'll use their weapons against them to control their realms!" The second voice had exclaimed with fear.

"Let's hope for the best, Camp Half-Blood awaits us."

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**I don't own _Glee_ or any of it's characters, they belong to Fox.  
I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Rick Riordan.  
**

**A/N**

**This story is set after The Giant War and a few months before _Trials of Apollo_, therefore Nico and Will aren't together yet.  
****This is also set at the end of season one of _Glee_, but Sam already goes to McKinley in this story. **


	2. Kurt I

Kurt groaned as he sat up. That was an unusual dream, it felt like he was listening in on someone's conversation. What was Camp Half-Blood, and why did those voices sound familiar? Kurt thought about this for a while before realizing he had to get ready for his last day of school, he would finally be done sophomore year.

After taking a nice, warm shower to relax him about the weird dream he had, Kurt started to get ready for his last day of the school year. To say Kurt was excited for the school year to end was an understatement, he was ecstatic. William McKinley High School is basically a living hell for him and he's just glad to get at least three months away from it. The only good part about that school was the Glee club, even though they were pretty dramatic, but now even that's gone. Kurt still can't believe they lost at Regionals, but Mr. Schue told us that we had to win or else glee club won't be back next year. Coach Sylvester somehow manipulated Principal Figgins into agreeing by this decision. Basically next year's going to be even more of a hell without the place that let's him bring his walls down a bit and be himself, which glee club was. Kurt sighed as he put on his outfit.

Kurt's outfit for the day was a mustard button-down shirt tucked in beige jeans with a beige belt. To top it off, he put a purple scarf around his neck and pinned an adorable plane pin on the middle. The scarf flowed graciously down to his waist, Kurt admired himself in the mirror and was happy with his look. Kurt always had a good sense of fashion. He walked to his vanity mirror and did his skin regimen, then he perfectly coiffed his hair up. Now he was ready for school.

Kurt looked at the time and saw that it was only 7:20am and it only takes him five minutes to drive there, but he wanted to be early to see everyone at Glee before classes. Kurt walked up the stairs and passed his dad on the couch in the family room. "Good morning dad, why're you up so early?" Kurt spoke as he went to the kitchen to get some breakfast, which consisted of some french toast and an apple, then went to sit beside his dad.

"Mornin' kiddo! I was just going to the garage early to clean up a few things from the mess from last night's job. There was a little bit of an oil spill."

Kurt's dad, Burt Hummel, owned a garage called "Hummel Tires & Lube" and Kurt worked there whenever his dad needed him to, he's been working there and fixing cars since he was ten. Burt taught him all about cars when he bought Kurt his navigator. Kurt's navigator was broken down and old but Kurt and Burt worked on it for years and managed to get it running by the time Kurt was sixteen and had his driver's license. It was like it was brand new. Kurt doesn't like to get dirty often but whenever his dad needed him, he was glad to help. Burt was all Kurt had left and he would do anything for him, he also knew that his dad felt the same way about him. Though, when Kurt does work, he puts on some dirty overalls because even though it wasn't the most fashionable thing to wear, he didn't want to get his fabulous outfits damaged and covered in oil. "Do you need me to come by and work this afternoon?"

"It's alright kiddo, I'm going to close up early today 'cause I've got that date with Carole later!" Carole is this woman Kurt set his dad up with. She's a lovely woman and Carole is also Finn's mom, a friend from glee club who he had a slight crush on. That's over now though. Kurt's glad that things are going well with his dad and Carole.

"I hope that goes great dad! But remember-"

"Don't order anything fattening and unhealthy, yah I know kiddo. Don't worry."

"Okay dad, I'll see you later." Kurt said as he stood up.

"See ya kiddo."

Kurt exited their house and walked to the driveway to get into his navigator and he drove off to William McKinley High School. It was still pretty early so there wasn't much morning traffic, but as Kurt was driving he remembered the dream and still wondered where he has heard those voices. It was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't remember. Kurt arrived at McKinley, he checked the time and saw that it was only 7:30am meaning he still had thirty minutes to chatter with his glee friends before first period, that'll help him forget that silly dream. He put the car in park and shut off the engine, then Kurt opened the door of his navigator and got out. Kurt locked the vehicle and walked through the parking lot towards the entrance of this hellhole.

As he walked, he heard someone call out his name and he turned around knowing who it was. There, running towards him to catch up, was his goofy best friend Sam. Sam Evans has only been going to McKinley for a short while, he transferred at the beginning of semester two. However, in that short time they've known each other, they have become really close friends and he's quickly become his best friend. Sam used to go to a private school in Westerville. Westerville is about two hours away from Lima, the hell city that McKinley resides in. Sam's family had to move because his family couldn't afford to send him to a private school anymore so they moved to Lima and transferred Sam to McKinley.

Sam was wearing a cargo bomber jacket over a grey-white striped tee and wore dark blue jeans, Kurt approved of the outfit even though it's not something he'd wear. However, the outfit really fit Sam and his style and personality. Kurt was glad he had managed to get Sam to wear more clothing besides basic t-shirts, jeans and his football letterman jacket.

"Hey Kurt! Aren't you excited? It's the last day of school!" Sam was pretty enthusiastic, but Kurt also noticed that Sam seemed to have something else on his mind, but he decided not to pry at it.

"Yeah, I'm happy that we get to have break from this dump. Any summer plans?" Kurt opened the door for them and they went inside.

"Thanks" Sam quickly said as Kurt lead them towards his locker. "But I don't really know. My only plan, that I'm sure of, is to find a job so I can help out my family with bills and expenses."

"That's really thoughtful of you Sam. If you want, I can convince my dad to get you a job at the garage. It's not the easiest job but once you learn everything, it'll be a breeze and the salary is alright as well."

"Really Kurt? You'd do that for me? Thank you!" Sam gave Kurt a massive hug as Kurt was about to open his locker.

"Yeah it's no problem, plus we'd get to hang out more often!"

"Also I have some experience with cars and other things. I always helped my mom with fixing her car and other appliances around our old house, my mom never liked asking others to do jobs that we could've easily done ourselves. Plus fixing machines just came naturally to me."

"Oh that's good, I'll tell dad about your experience then that way you'll have an even higher chance of working at the garage. Now come on, we gotta go to our last glee club meeting." Kurt closed his locker and they headed towards the choir room.

"That's such a bummer, I can't believe we lost at Regionals, and now Coach Sylvester's shutting us down."

"I know, I just can't believe it. Let's just go in there and enjoy it while it lasts for a little while longer"

As Kurt and Sam got closer to the choir room, they heard their friends talking loudly and went inside. Kurt was happy that they were all here, except for Matt who moved away to Denver last week, but he was also saddened that he won't get to see their faces everyday next school year. Kurt was one of the five original members of this club so he's been here since the beginning.

Kurt and Sam went to sit in the middle row and joined whatever their friends were talking about. Kurt talked to Tina, Mercedes and Rachel, also known as his girls, and they planned their next summer shopping trip. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, aka The Unholy Trinity, also asked if they could come and they gladly accepted them to come along. Quinn told them that she needed new clothing after giving birth, which was some interesting drama in the glee club. The Unholy Trinity were the resident Cheerios in the club. The Cheerios are McKinley's cheerleaders coached by none other than Coach Sylvester. Kurt used to be in the Cheerios but Coach Sylvester was always so hard on them, especially on him and the others who were in the glee club as well. He quit after winning them Nationals, a few weeks ago, because he just couldn't take Coach Sylvester's attitude anymore. Besides he was happy with the fact that he had won them Nationals.

Kurt noticed that Brittany wasn't fully involved in the conversation and seemed to be thinking more about something else than this shopping trip, he wondered what was troubling her. Before he had the opportunity to ask her, Artie and Mr. Schue, glee club's instructor, walked in and interrupted Kurt's and the girls shopping trip conversation and the other guys' conversation about some video game.

"Welcome everyone to, unfortunately, the last glee club meeting. Now we have only ten minutes left before classes start so Artie and I would like to tell you guys something. It's very important and we have to do it now."

"Yes so I'd like it if you guys could listen to us, very carefully because this is a serious matter." Kurt wondered what this was about and why they were making it seem like someone had died or something, but something in the back of his mind was bugging him. He then remembered the dream he had last night and realized that the voices he heard in it sounded exactly like Artie's and Mr. Schue's voices. No, he knew it was them. But what could they have been talking about in the dream? Wait, it was just a dream though, right? Kurt thought.

Mr. Schue spoke up again, but this time he sounded a bit terrified. "To put it simply, we're in danger and-"

Brittany suddenly spoke up. "Wait, you guys were in my dream last night." Wait. Did Brittany also have the same dream I had? That isn't possible, is it?

"Yeah, I couldn't see you guys but I heard you and Artie talking, it was your voices, I know it. You were talking about some camp and getting kids there then you mentioned some monster stealing weapons. You also said something about someone trying to kill kids, which is so not nice." This is insane, Brittany and I had the same dream last night.

"Dude, Brittany I think we had the same dream!" Finn exclaimed from his chair. Suddenly the rest of the glee club started asking questions and saying "Wait I had that dream too!" This was insane, we all had the same dream of Mr. Schue and Artie's conversation, but it makes me wonder if it was even a dream at all, and how did all of the glee club members dream about it?

"Wait a sec, you all had the same exact dream of Artie and I talking about that?" Mr. Schue seemed appalled by this knowledge. "The fates had something to do with this, what do you think Artie?"

Sam interrupted their conversation. "The fates? What do mean by that?"

"Okay, now's not the time to explain everything but we have to get out of here and to Long Island Sound." Artie informed us. Though how we're getting to New York confuses me.

"Yes we don't have much time left so let's-" Suddenly the door flew off its hinges and hit the wall beside Mike, who fell of his chair out of shock. There, standing in the doorway, was none other than Sue Sylvester.


End file.
